Freshly Squeezed
by INeverExplainAnything
Summary: When you're playing hide and seek, you never know what you might find. One-Shot.


Freshly Squeezed

If Maria thought she had finally explored every nook and cranny of the villa, she was soon to find out she was wrong. Her feet were currently hurrying down the large staircase, the sound of her shoes tip-tapping until she came to the last stair and skidded across the marble floor in her frantic rush. And while it was so hot that she had even contemplated the idea of swearing in frustration, it didn't stop her from rushing across the foyer and slipping into the library. There was a huge cabinet in there that she knew would be perfect to hide in.

This game of hide and seek had been going on all afternoon. The books had been forgotten long ago, the heat too oppressing in the schoolroom. And if Maria was honest, her head was too dazed to even think about trying to teach the children anything worth knowing. Most of the house was buzzing with a preoccupied air as they all readied themselves for the party in a few days. To keep the children busy, she'd decided today was for games. They had been tiring themselves out all day searching through the house trying to find each other, and it has been decided that Maria was the best at hiding. Maybe it was because she was taller than most of the children and could hoist herself up into odd places - maybe all those times she'd climbed trees was finally being put to good use. To switch it up, Friedrich had suggested that just Maria hide and then they all had to find her. Sardines, is what he called it. If they found her, they had to join her and keep quiet together.

She came to a stop in front of the large cabinet and yanked the door open only to let out a whine at the sight of it filled to the brim with books. They hadn't been there two days ago. She stamped her foot and cast her eyes about the large room staring for somewhere that she could quickly scramble into. There was sweat running down her back and her cotton summer dress was clinging in uncomfortable patches. Without much thought, she left the cabinet and walked down an aisle and further into the library. It was a massive room, encompassing two floors, with books spiralling up towards the gilded ceiling. Hours had been spent in here during her time off, exploring books, maps of the world and intricate curiosities that decorated the large space. Too lost in staring at the ceiling, Maria came to an alcove and stumbled across the thick carpet. Flinging her arms out to try and balance herself, she grabbed hold of the edge of a book. In any normal situation, she would have found little purchase holding onto a book, but this book didn't come flying out of the shelf as she gripped it. It simply tipped forward, making an odd clicking sound as it came out before staying put. Before she had time to think, the whole shelf swung inward and she found herself tumbling into darkness as the bookshelf clicked back shut.

She blinked, sitting in the pitch black for a moment before a few low lights sprang to life. She was in a long and narrow corridor, all dark wood panelling and full of dust. Coughing, she stood and tried to brush the dust off the skirt off her dress but just ended up making it cloud around her. It had always been a little dream of Maria's to find some secret passage in a massive mansion and she wondered briefly if any of the portraits she had passed through her days here in Aigen had unsuspecting little holes cut where the eyes were. But she came across nothing but more dark wood as she slowly walked through the narrow passage. Her hands were barely outstretched as she walked, the passage only wide enough for people to walk single file. Did the children know about this? She wondered as her fingers traced the wood. Surely not. They would have told her, she was certain. And, she had to admit, it was only Brigitta and Liesl that voluntarily entered the library so the chances of it being discovered were quite slim.

Letting out a sigh, she came to a stop. It was here that she noticed a small beam of light shining on her stomach. Bending down, she saw there was a hole in a knot of wood. Ignoring the dust and the heat surrounding her, she pressed one eye near and peered through.

She couldn't see much, just the corner of a large desk, which was piled high with stacks of paper, and behind it shelves were lined with the same dark wood as the passage she was in and filled with impressive looking books. There was also an armchair in the distance, huddled by an unlit fireplace. She realised she was staring into Captain von Trapp's study and she tried to crane her neck to see more.

The man had been locked in his study all day. Any time Maria had walked past she had heard his voice as he spoke on the phone or the busy sound of his pen scratching as he wrote. Ever since the horrible heatwave had hit them a few days ago, he had locked himself in there. Only seeming to emerge for meals and a quick game with the children. Maria had tried to ignore the pang in her chest. She couldn't believe she missed seeing him. That same man that had been so rude and full of arrogance when she first met him all those weeks ago. Every time she seemed to catch him these days, though, the way he would look at her would rob her of her breath. Sometimes she'd catch him staring at her, a sort of hunger in his eyes that made her feel both frightened and excited at the same time. Before anything could be said though, he'd remove himself from her presence.

There was a resigned sigh from the other side of the wall and Maria left her thoughts behind to focus her attention back through the small peephole. There was the sound of a chair moving back and then the man walked into her field of vision. He was standing by the desk and was so close that all she could see was his back and the top of his legs. A click sounded, followed by a loud buzz and then the whirring sound as the Captain dialled on the telephone. There was silence as the phone began to call and Maria could only hear her own breath as she listened attentively, ignoring the oppressive heat in the small passage. Finally, he spoke as someone answered on the other line, but Maria didn't understand a word for he was speaking English. But he sounded harried and exhausted, his words coming out short and quick. Her ears pricked like a dog at the sound of her own name being spoken. Trying to catch something she could understand she pressed herself closer until she was practically hugging the wall. One of his hands was in view, his fingers balling into a fist and then releasing over and over again, flexing and fidgeting as he spoke. Her brow furrowed as she watched him, and how she wished she could stretch out of her hand and grasp his. The thought made her cheeks burn and she leant back a little.

It was then that his voice changed and became oddly detached and calm, causing a shiver to run down her spine. This was Captain von Trapp speaking now, and she knew the person on the other line would be unable to refuse the commanding authority of that voice. There was another heavy silence as the person on the other end spoke, and then seeming to have had enough, Maria heard the sound of the Captain hanging the telephone up.

She could still see him though he didn't move for a moment. He just stood there until he let out a groan and moved out of her line of sight. There was a soft click and then the sound of a window sliding open, the rustle of fabric and then the gentle clink of ice tumbling into a glass.

He came back into view then and Maria had to try with everything she had not to squeak at the new sight that greeted her. The man was back where he was before, but now he had a drink in one hand and had completely lost his usual jacket. She could once again only see his back, but she could see the way his white shirt clung to him in the heat. And his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows exposing so much of the tanned skin of his arms.

Maria had never been one to think that something as simple as a back would capture so much of her attention but she was mesmerised by the sight before her. It was robbing her of the little breath she had and she could feel the beads of sweat on her brow. As he moved, she was captivated by the sight of his muscles shifting underneath his shirt. Her cheeks burned again and then she felt the blush spread down her chest when he turned around. For he had not only lost the jacket but his tie as well, and the buttons of his shirt were halfway undone. And she could so clearly see the glisten of sweat at his throat and the sliver of chest hair that was exposed by the undone buttons of his white shirt.

Momentarily captivated by the view, her eyes raked over every inch of him. Never had she seen so much of a man before and while she knew the Captain was an attractive one at that, it was quite something else to see him so dishevelled. He wasn't rigid or coolly detached looking this way, no, he was so much present. In his suits, he commanded power and authority, and he still did. There was a power about him, but a different kind - an unrestrained kind. The sort of magnetic pull that Maria had no words for. A hot-blooded man, came the errant thought. She hastily backed away with a gasp at her own musings but the image of him was branded in her mind. Concentrating on breathing in the narrow space, she tried to calm herself. For a moment she dared to question why he thought it appropriate to be so underdressed. But she was the one spying, she reminded herself. What would the Lord think of her? Really, she should have left. She should have turned back around and tried to figure out how to get back into the library. But Maria never had much sense, so she took a steadying breath and just pressed herself against the peephole again.

He was gone.

She frowned and ignored the disappointment that surged through her. Waiting a few more moments, hoping he would reappear, Maria held her breath. But there was nothing. She couldn't even hear him anymore. Maybe he had left? Once more she tried to crane her neck so she could try and see more of the room, but she had little success. How much time had passed in here she didn't know but she knew the children must be wondering where on earth she was. She took a deep breath, which was a mistake because she inhaled too much dust and found herself sneezing. It wasn't loud but that sound that followed next was. There was a large bang as the panel she was on swung forward and she toppled through into the study.

"I knew someone was in there!"

Peering up off the floor, Maria saw the imposing form of the Captain standing over her. He was leaning against the shelf next to where she had fallen through, his hand holding down a large tome. He grinned at her.

"Having fun?"

Hastily getting to her feet, she tried to wipe the dirt and dust from her dress as well as the sweat from her brow. It was cooler in the study than the narrow passage, but not much. A large window was open, a soft breeze coming in, but it too was warm. All it did was dry the sweat and make her feel sticky.

"I didn't mean to spy," she blurted out, making a great effort to keep her eyes on his face and not let them drift any lower. But it was futile, for her traitorous eyes flicked to look at his neck and couldn't help but drift lower to his chest. It wasn't fair, she thought, that he could so look utterly handsome in the middle of such heat. It seemed to make him more appealing. She swallowed and her eyes flicked back up towards his face. He was grinning at her with that all-knowing air that she both hated and adored. He let go of the large book and she watched it move swiftly back into place with a soft click.

"I'm sure you don't mean to do anything," he said. He tilted his head towards the secret door, which was now closed behind her. "How did you find it?"

"An accident," Maria said, "I tripped and just happened to grab hold of the right book, I suppose." The man just nodded and she asked, without thinking, "Who were you talking to on the phone?"

The grin faded. "You heard that?" he asked and when she nodded and explained her lack of understanding he waved a hand in a tired manner. "Nobody important."

Silence fell and Maria realised for the first time that she was alone with this man in a locked room. She shouldn't be here, she knew, not with him looking the way he did. And not with her heat addled brain. She knew it didn't take much for gossip to start and the few housemaids she had spoken to had enough fun coming up with stories about the master of the house. It didn't bother her what people said of her, she was used to people talking of her as if she was some strange creature from another planet, but she couldn't bear to hear people talk ill of the man in front of her.

A brave and fine man, just as the Reverend Mother had told her before she left the abbey. And he was that and more. It had been a few days ago when she had heard one maid whispering to another about the impending party.

"_The Captain is going to announce their engagement at the party," said one maid knowingly._

"_Of course," replied the other in an eager voice. "We all know he is just marrying her because the children need a mother. That's all it ever was for. He doesn't really love her. I think it's pathetic."_

Maria had stormed off in a huff in the opposite direction, not wanting to listen to anymore. She hadn't repeated it to anyone, she knew it wasn't worth it. And it would just make the Captain angry if she had told him.

She was startled from her thoughts by a knock on the study door.

"Father!" came the yell from the other side, it was Gretl. "Have you seen Fraulein Maria? We cannot find her! She is too good at hiding!"

With a smirk aimed her way, the Captain yelled back. "No, I haven't. Go get Uncle Max to help you find her."

There was a, "I will!" and then the tapping of small feet hurrying away.

Silence fell and Maria shuffled on her feet, trying to ignore the feel of his eyes on her.

"I should probably go," said Maria weakly. Yet she made no effort to really move. The Captain stared at her.

"What are you playing?" he asked.

"Sardines."

A nod of comprehension from him and then the man smiled at her. It was a slow lazy smile that made the blush threaten to return again.

"Best to go back the way you came," he said with a smile she didn't quite trust. He moved to open the panel again and she watched it swing open. "There is a small catch on all the doors to make them open from the outside," he said. "You just flick it open."

She walked in and felt him follow her as she entered the narrow wall space. He stood in the doorway, his whole frame blocking out most of the light. And he was so close that his scent wafted towards her making her feel a little delirious. With an awkward nod, Maria started down the passage but she stopped and whirled around when she realised she wasn't alone.

The Captain had followed her, and she could just make out his shape in the dimly lit passage.

"Why are you following me?" she whispered.

"I need a break, so I will play too," she heard him whisper. Well, not whisper. It was a low drawl and it made a shiver run down her spine.

"I thought the von Trapp's didn't play," Maria said.

"Only games we know we can't win."

Choosing to remain quiet, Maria just started to move further down the passage. There was one source of light - a dim lightbulb - and beneath it the word "library" was scrawled in slanted handwriting. She moved to find the catch to open the door but she felt a hand grab her by the wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "Correct me if I am wrong - I know how you love to do that - but isn't the idea that you stay put?"

Maria glared at his looming shape and made zero effort to remove her wrist from his grasp. His skin was so hot it seemed to make everything else around her cold by comparison. She again contemplated the idea of swearing.

"The children will never find us here!" she whispered hurriedly. "I'll have to find somewhere else, there is a spot I-"

She felt his hand leave her wrist and move to cover her mouth. With a small squeak, her words were muffled.

"Ugh!" came a voice on the other side of the wall - it was Louisa. "I give up!"

"She has to be somewhere," came a cheery response, it was Herr Detweiler. "Don't give up!"

Maria didn't move a muscle. As soon as the Captain's hand had covered her mouth, his other hand had gripped her shoulder and she could feel the heat radiating from him. They were far too close and it was far too hot. Her back was nearly pressed up against him. Maria couldn't breathe. Her heart seemed to be thundering in her chest as if it were ready to escape. Her palms itched and her lips were so dry that with every shuddering breath that she managed to take, they stuck to the skin of his hand. It was driving her mad.

"Have you children been here already?" asked Herr Detweiler from the other side of the wall. It sounded as if he was right on the opposite side of the wall from where she stood.

"No," came the response.

"Hmm, there are some books on the floor here…" he said and Maria idly wondered how much of a mess she had made when she stumbled through into the secret passage.

"I think Frau Schmidt was moving things around," came the bored reply from Louisa. "Can we keep looking? She isn't in here, Uncle Max."

There was more talking as several children spoke over each other, their uncle chiming in with encouragement until the sounds of footsteps fading signalled their departure.

Swallowing, Maria waited with bated breath but the man holding her didn't move. She could feel the tension knotting in her stomach. The heat felt as if it had suddenly intensified and Maria was struggling to ignore the man pressed up so intimately against her.

"I think they've gone," she finally whispered against his hand.

It wasn't really clear who had moved first, but before she knew the man had removed his hand from her mouth and spun her around. He pushed her against the wall of the passage and she was lost to the feel of his hands skating over her body as his lips caught hers in a fervent kiss. Her own hands had gripped his shoulders in response and then moved to slip through his open shirt to explore his bare chest. It was as if they had a mind of their own and were delighting in the feel of his hot skin. It was quite impossible to think and she was so tempted to just lose herself to him. And so she did, letting out a moan as his mouth skated down her neck until he bit into the skin of her shoulder, his hand making quick work of unbuttoning to the top of her dress.

It was wrong, she knew, to be doing this. But she couldn't seem to stop herself. Something had snapped within her, a tension had finally been pulled too tight and it was now spiralling out of control. It was like she floating and drowning at once, she couldn't tell up from down.

There was the scrape of his cheek against hers as his hot breath ghosted against her ear.

"Maria…" he purred, the word vibrating through her, "just tell me to stop and I will."

How she was supposed to do that, she didn't know. Not when he spoke like that. She just shook her head lazily and felt his fingers flutter against her jaw before they were dragging down her throat. It was the lightest touch but it fired across every synapse in her head. His fingers danced along the top of her dress before she felt him begin to unbutton it. With a growl, he tore himself away from her and dragged her in the opposite direction. A click and then light as the door to the study was opened. Pulling her through, she caught a glimpse of the burning hunger in his eyes, the sheen of sweat on his hot skin and the mess of his hair before he was grabbing both her wrists and pinning her against the nearest bookshelf.

It was utter heaven, Maria told herself. She had dreamt of him kissing her like this, just like all those dashing men in the kind of stories the silly housemaids enjoyed. It was true that she never thought it would happen to her. But here she was in the arms of a man who was kissing her as if his life depended on it. For it was desperate and in response, her kisses may have lacked skill but she certainly made up for it with a passionate desperation of her own.

They were interrupted by another knock at the study door. And between panted breaths, the Captain withdrew from her reluctantly.

"Yes?" he shot towards the door.

"Georg!" came the joyful lilt of Herr Detweiler. "Have you seen Maria? The children cannot find that darling girl. They tell me she isn't in here but they didn't actually check." A beat of silence and then man added, "you don't mind if I check for them?"

Maria hurriedly did the buttons up on her dress before the Captain was ushering her back into the passage airy a grin and a wink that her blushing from head to toe. She waited in the dark narrow space and tried to watch what was happening.

"She isn't in here," she heard the Captain say and she saw him move into her field of vision by the desk.

"I've been helping the children and we just can't seem to find her anywhere!" laughed the impresario. Maria heard footsteps and saw the man walk past the Captain. She tried to keep her breathing as quiet as she could. "You're looking a bit dishevelled there, Georg. What the devil have you been doing?"

"Nothing," snapped the Captain."The woman isn't here, Max, now please leave."

"You know, I was thinking to myself-"

"Good to know you can still manage thinking," came the barking tones of the Captain. Maria could see his fingers tapping an agitated rhythm against his thigh.

"-and I thought that I need to read more! You are always telling me, Georg."

"Max," came the warning tone from the Captain.

There was just the sound of the impresario humming in a delightful tone and what sounded like someone tapping their finger against a book spine.

"This one? No."

"_Max_-"

Maria saw the Captain move away and then she heard, "I think this one!" from Herr Detweiler before the secret panel she was on swung forward once more. At least managing not to fall onto the floor, Maria just stumbled out and blinked in a dazed fashion as she took in the scene in front of her; Herr Detweiler had one hand tipping the book that opened the panel while the other hand was outstretched to keep the Captain away from him.

"Oh look, there she is," said the Captain in a deadpan voice, his eyes on the impresario.

The impresario glanced between the two of them, an eyebrow raised.

"I had forgotten about these little passages," he said and then he turned towards Maria. "However I thought you would have better sense and you-" he walked to the Captain and poked him in the chest- "I don't trust at all but you were the one that asked me to be a damn chaperone."

Feeling like a scolded child, Maria dropped her head to look at her feet. She cast a glance at the two men but they were both just glaring at each other. The impresario sighed.

"I am going to get the children and will be out on the terrace for lunch," he said, "I expect to see you both there in ten minutes."

He turned but paused at the door. "And for the love of strudel, will you please do your shirt up, Georg?" he said with a sigh and then left, leaving heavy silence in his wake.

"Georg," said Maria slowly as he grudgingly buttoned his shirt back up. "Maybe I ought to go back to the abbey for a few days..?"

She didn't want to. All she wanted was to stay here and be in her Captain's arms. But it was so difficult to keep away from him.

"No," he shook his head and his eyes held her in place as he did up the last button. Maria ignored her disappointment. "I have been trying to keep busy but the damn heat is driving me insane. And you-" he seemed to move like a panther towards her-"you look so irresistibly delicious in this heat, do you know that?"

Unable to really respond with his eyes burning into her, Maria just shook her head. They shouldn't have been playing silly games like this. They should have been acting like responsible engaged adults instead of finding any excuse to slip away. But she hadn't intentionally tried to find a secret passage that just happened to lead her to her Captain! How on earth she was supposed to last until the engagement party, let alone the actual wedding, she didn't know. Ever since that night in the gazebo, Maria had been unable to resist the pull between them now that it was free to be. And it had become altogether too clear that her Captain has no control either - which was slightly frightening yet also incredibly boldening for her.

So here was Max, and soon Georg's sister would join as another chaperone. There would be no stolen moments of kissing. Maria sighed and felt her fiancé move closer.

His hands were on her again, his fingers lightly tracing lazy patterns against her hips. The touch was electric; it always was. A few more kisses weren't going to hurt anyone, she told herself as she instinctively leant into his embrace. Besides, Herr Detweiler had said ten minutes. There was a lot of kissing one could do in ten minutes.

* * *

**A/N** First of all, I know the title is super random. But it's the name of a song by Angelo Badalamenti. It is from the tv show Twin Peaks and where I got the idea for this scenario. The music sets the scene for the story so do give it a listen!

This was just a bit of fun! I tried to do a bloomandgrow and make it seem like it was earlier before they are together, but she does a much better job than I! I hope you all enjoyed this anyway. Also, one of my all time favourite stories is "The Closet" by augiesannies and I was inspired by that story as well - I believe it was for a prompt "tight spaces".. Definitely read it if you haven't!


End file.
